Tortured Paradise
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: Atton thinks about his relationship with the Exile. Warning: DARKER THAN NORMAL! Atton POV, DSF Exile/Atton. Every chapter is a new one-shot! Please leave a review! Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.
1. Addiction

**Hey all. I've got a new Kotor 2 fic for you. Word of warning: this is a bit darker than my usual stuff. If you think the rating is wrong, please tell me and I might fix it. DSF Exile/Atton. Dark sided Atton point of view. **

**Beta: Nah**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* How many times must I say this? I don't own a single thing!**

The large circular room was shrouded in darkness. The soft bed we were lying on was covered in black silk, with the black handcuffs to match. There were no windows, and even if there had been, no amount of light could piece the darkness that Jesa Sharp created. Trying my best to not wake up Jesa, I slid out of the bed and walked across the ice cold floor. I didn't care that I was tired; I just didn't want to go back into that bed. I glanced in the mirror and cringed at the sight. My hair had grayed out on the sides, and my eyes were a piercing yellow. My once tan face was now deathly pale, and the marks of her corruption marred my features. Turning away from the mirror as fast as possible, I looked back at Jesa. I called my lightsaber to me, and clicked it on. The only faint glow in the room now came from my red lightsaber, and it cast a bloody shadow over my lovers gray body. Sighing quietly, I clicked the lightsaber off and turned to the wall. With no other choice, I rested my head against it a thought back to how we had gotten here.

After Kreia's defeat, the Ebon Hawk crew had gone back to Korriban to rebuild the Sith Academy. After we had completed that task, the remaining Force Touched flocked to us. They had all quickly accepted Jesa as the new Dark Lord. She had taken over the training of the new Sith, and the crew was the teachers. Jesa (as I still called her in private) had eventually killed them all off. I was the only one left, but she never killed me. She had hurt me, tested me, tortured me, and broken me, but she had never killed me. For months I wondered why. Why wouldn't she just kill me and end this paradise of torture that was my life? Eventually I figured out why.

I was a slave to my addiction: a slave to her. Of course she wanted to use that to her advantage. She would use anyone, even me, and when they held no use any longer, she would toss them aside like yesterday's garbage. Even though I knew this, I still followed her every command. If she said kill, I killed. If she said torture, I tortured. If she said destruction, I destroyed. If she had every said death, I would die for her. You must be thinking that I love her, but I don't. She doesn't love me either, for we have no love to give. Hearts such as ours are too charred for such emotions. We can give each other plenty of pleasure and pain though. When I heard Jesa's sweet, poisonous voice echo through my mind I walked back over to the bed. Shaking my head, I lay back down with her. As I try to get as comfy as possible, I remove her ice cold hand away from my chest. Maybe she needed me just as much as I needed her. The thought makes me smile. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the upcoming day. I was going to need plenty of strength if I was going to be able to please my addiction again.

**Well, there it is folks. I hoped you liked it, but no matter what you think, please leave a review. No flames or anything, but constructive criticism is highly appreciated! ** ** Until Next Time!**

** -LunarMaiden7 **


	2. Betrayal

**A/N: Woot! Second of the Tortured Paradise Series! Another dark one. (Well duh. I mean, with a name like Tortured Paradise how can it not be dark?) The last one's subject was Addiction, and this one is Betrayal. If you haven't read the first one yet, go read it and review! This one is related to the other one in anyway besides the fact that it is still Tortured Paradise. Different exile, different plot. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

Betrayal. So many things can be betrayed. Love, trust, friendship, the list goes on and on. The worst type of betrayal is when you can feel your heart break and your soul be ripped to shreds. Nothing is worse than knowing that even after you did everything in your power to save that person, they fell farther than ever. When a hero and lover falls, you stop feeling anything besides pain. Lydia Blackwood is the one that broke me. At first she was so kind and gentle to her friends, and had a fierce protectiveness over them. I remember when she first walked into my cell wearing nothing but her underwear. Of course her physical beauty attracted me, but it was something deeper than that. She was this shining beacon, and somehow I knew she would help me get over Jaq. I was right at first. She helped everyone who was in need out of trouble no matter what that old witch said. She helped me to become more than Jaq, and I had never felt better than when I was around her. Even that Disciple kid couldn't ruin my mood when she was around. I knew we should have avoided Korriban, and I was right. Her soul changed to black while her heart turned to clay.

She had gone into that forsaken cave despite all of my protests. She had kissed me and smiled that brilliant, sweet smile of hers and promised me that she would always come back to me, always Lydia Blackwood. For who knows how long I paced outside of the cave entrance, dying to run in there and protect her from any danger that crossed her path. Not that I was worried about anything physical mind you. Lydia could take care of herself no problem. Mira kept trying to calm me down, but nothing would work. There was no way I was going to be normal as I could be unless she was back safe and sound in my arms. Finally she came out, and I thought I was going to burst from joy. Then I actually took a look at her. Lydia was covered in the blood of others, her skin had cracked, and she had a broken mind. She had told me that she just needed rest and that the cave had worn her out, but I didn't believe her. Not after she gave me that look. It wasn't the smile she had used to give me. It was a cruel smirk, a facial expression I had mastered for Revan and thought I would never have to see again after I met Lydia.

I promised that day that I would do everything in my power to bring her back, no matter the cost, but I failed. Lydia kept falling, and pulling everyone around her down with her into her tortured paradise. I resisted her pull for some reason, but almost every damn day I wished that I would just be weak like everyone else and crawl to her like the pathetic worm she was making me feel like these days. Every day, I was sorry that I couldn't do anything for her. Everyday that she killed someone without warning, I took the blame for my own. Every time she killed one of the last remaining Masters, I took their death as my own failure. After all, it was my fault that I couldn't save her. Not only had I failed her, but I failed everyone else in the universe. I could only have nightmares about what would happen when Lydia found Revan again. Eventually my nightmares became a harsh reality as she kept me alive for some reason. Even though she had fallen and I still hadn't, I couldn't resist her natural pull. She was still so charismatic that she could have armies following her to their death. I knew it was useless to try to resist her, just as it was useless to try and bring her back even in the slightest. I'm so sorry that I failed you Lydia.

My thoughts are suddenly jolted back to the present as the now all too familiar pain crawls through my veins. I drop to my knees, and dare a glance to look at the woman I once loved. I look up only to see her cruel face, her cold eyes, and smirking lips. It was hard to imagine that those lips had once held so much warmth that he had actually thought that life had started being fair to him. She leans down with a viper's grace and I let out a shudder. Her very presence was cold, and I feel ice work its way to match the pain. She hissed something in my ear, and all I can do is nod weakly. Maybe she was right. Maybe nobody could resist her empty promises that only lead to betrayal for long.

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Darker and longer than Addiction! Two points for Shadows! Anyways, please review and go read and review Addiction if you haven't. Just click on my name and go to the very bottom. Critique wanted, flames are thrown out the window. Thanks! Until Next Time!**

**-Shadows of the Storm**


End file.
